Don't Forget Who You Are
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Ginny struggles at boot camp. Written for The Houses Competition, Y5R1.


House/team: Gryffindor

Class subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Story category: Standard

Prompt: [Emotion] Homesick

Beta: Seth and Tiggs

Word Count: 1453

A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Y5R1.

* * *

Don't Forget Who You Are

Ginny stared at the parchment in front of her. Her eyes continuously reread the words, trying to burn them into her mind so she could remember this moment forever.

She felt the barely contained anxiousness of Harry and Ron standing beside her, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't get her lips to form the words that she had been waiting to say her whole life. She felt like she was dreaming, and she thought that if she said it out loud then maybe it would shatter the dream, and she would wake up.

"What does it say?" Harry asked impatiently.

Ginny turned to him with wide eyes and moved her lips, but still no sound came out.

Ron, annoyed, yanked the parchment out of her fingers and quickly read the letter. His face broke out in a huge grin before he shouted, "She did it! She made the team!"

Ron jumped up excitedly and ran to Ginny. Both boys engulfed her in a hug. They bounced on the balls of their feet and started chanting her name.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"

Their voices grew louder with each syllable, and their jumping became more frantic. The floorboards under their feet began to creak, causing the figurines on the shelves to clink as they inched perilously close to the edge.

"What is all this racket?" Molly asked, stepping into the small living room. She wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed the letter from Ron's outstretched hand. Her face lit up with the news and she called for her husband, saying, "Arthur, come here quick! Our Ginevra is officially a Holyhead Harpy!"

Arthur and George rushed into the room from the kitchen and joined in the excitement. George and Ron hoisted Ginny on their shoulders, and they paraded her around the living room almost knocking her head on the low ceiling several times.

* * *

Ginny's bag hung freely at her side, and she sported a huge grin as her family was there to give her a proper send off at the train station.

Ron checked his watch as the train pulled in. "Don't think that because you will be playing for the Holyhead Harpies that I am going to be cheering for them now. They still don't stand a chance against the Chudley Cannons, even with you on the team."

Ginny punched Ron's shoulder playfully. The train sounded a low whistle, and she turned to hug him and the rest of her family.

She regarded Harry, and her smile disappeared as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye.

He grabbed her hand and led her away so they could speak in private.

With saddened eyes, he ran his hands over her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, and he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. When he finally opened them again all traces of his sadness was gone, instead they were filled with happiness for her. He gave her a wry smile and handed her a small package. "Open that when you miss me."

She winked. "Oh, so I should open it now, then?"

"No," Harry persisted. "You are to wait until you are so homesick and so _miserable_ being away from _me_. I don't know how you will survive without me." He leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss. "Only then can you open it."

"I don't think _you_ are going to survive without _me_!" Ginny responded, giving him a playful swat.

"I don't think I will either."

At the final boarding call, Ginny gave Harry one last kiss before running towards the train, failing to look back for fear of revealing the tears that ran down her face.

* * *

Ginny was strapping her gear on when another player entered the changing room.

"So, you're the infamous Ginevra Weasley?" a rough voice asked her.

Ginny looked up from tying her shoes to see a tall, broad witch standing before her.

"Godric!" Ginny shouted. "You're Daisy Hanks, the best Keeper around! I am so excited to finally meet you!" She rose, offering her hand in greeting, but she was rebuked.

Daisy regarded Ginny with disgust. "Listen, I don't care how good you are or who you are dating, this is_ my team_ and you better get used to that." And with that, she left.

* * *

Ginny was in her room, staring out the window, with her eyes glazed and her hand clutching at the small parcel she held.

She replayed the last few weeks in her mind. She knew Quidditch training was going to be hard. They weren't allowed to contact family during boot camp, and they had to travel to an unknown location. It was going to be hard, being away from everyone, but she had hoped that her new teammates would help her get through it. However, Daisy had managed to turn much of the team against her.

Today had been particularly challenging. Ginny had accidentally dropped the Quaffle when she was hit with a Bludger, and Daisy, along with the rest of the team, made fun of her mercilessly. She had never felt more alone.

Being a Weasley, she wasn't used to being completely alone, growing up in a home that was always bustling with activity. She missed the sounds of her brothers arguing or the twins playing pranks. Even at school, she had the dorm, living with her friends where they would often stay up late and either gossip or do each other's hair, sometimes both.

This stood in stark contrast to her current life of suffocating silence. How she longed for the familiar sounds of her loving home, as well as Harry's reserved laughter.

For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. She had never wanted something so much only to grow to hate it. What would her family say if they could see her now? What would Harry say? Would Harry be ashamed of her, ashamed of the fact that she wanted to quit?

She turned from the window and sat down on her bed. She toyed with the ribbon of the gift that Harry had given her. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she didn't bother to hide her sad, angry sobs. Recalling Harry's words from the train station, she tore open the wrapping.

The paper now crumpled at Ginny's feet, revealed a small velvet box. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw the beautiful golden locket. She opened the clasp to reveal a smiling picture of her family, including Harry and Hermione, that had been taken last Christmas. She smiled in reverie of the moment the picture was taken: Ron had just proposed to Hermione, and Molly had insisted that they take a picture to commemorate the occasion. Everyone was gathered around the couple, with large, happy smiles adorning their faces.

She fingered the locket and lifted it out of the box to reveal a piece of folded parchment. She clasped the locket around her neck and smiled. She may be far from her family and friends, but they would never be far from her heart.

She read the message inscribed on the parchment.

_Ginny,_

_Don't forget who you are and where you came from when you are famous! _

She could almost hear the mirth of Harry's voice behind the words.

* * *

Ginny was walking back towards the hotel when Daisy bumped into her.

"Move it! Do you expect to win the championship if you insist on moving like molasses!?" Daisy teased.

The rest of the team was amused by Daisy's insult, but Ginny didn't let it bother her.

"You know, I think we will win the championship this year, and I think it will be because of me and my speed. We all know we can't count on you to keep out the Quaffles since I managed to score three times on you tonight during practice."

She turned and continued to hike up the hill, leaving Daisy and the rest of the team stunned. Ginny smirked; she remembered who she was and she wouldn't forget it any time soon. She wasn't a person that would allow herself to be bullied. She wasn't a person who would feel belittled by someone else. She knew her worth and she wasn't going to let anyone else make her question it again.

She stood tall as she grasped the locket around her neck, a reminder of her family's love, and the source of her new-found confidence. She had no doubt that she would grow to love this boot camp and be just as successful as she thought she would be now that she wasn't relying on anyone else for her happiness.


End file.
